Naruto at Night
by Carnivorous Convict
Summary: Hinata obviously has a crush on Naruto, but she can't seem to get his attention. So, Hinata and Sakura go train and Sakura starts to make a move.


Hinata walks by Naruto as he is finishing his 2nd bowl of ramen.  
"Naruto" said Hinata in her shy voice.

Naruto didn't respond, he was too busy eating.

Sakura walks by Hinata while Hinata has her head down in sadness.  
"Hey Hinata, want to do some training?" said Sakura with a smirk on her face.  
Hinata was about to decline, but she took a glance at Naruto, and she decided to go. After a long day of training, Hinata decided to stay at Sakura's house because she had to get some things off of her chest. As they walk to the bath house, Sakura takes off her clothes and gets into the shower.  
"Are you getting in?" said Sakura "No" said Hinata "I'm just,... shy about my body"  
Sakura lets out a nice chuckle. She then walks out the shower, and grabs Hinata's hand.

"It'll be alright, we are both girls" said Sakura.

Hinata thought that Sakura had a point. It's not like any of the boys would see her, and if they will, Sakura will always kick their ass.  
Hinata took off her original clothing, and walked into the shower. Sakura smiled and grabs the wash rag with the soap.  
THEN, Sakura noticed how big Hinata's boob were. She stares at her's then Hinata's. She had to touch them, it was too hard for her to resist. Sakura grabs Hinata's boobs as Hinata yelps in this sensation. Sakura gets scared a drops the soap. She then slips on it and falls.

"Are you okay?" said Hinata, as she stares at Sakura.  
"Yes", said Sakura while Hinata was helping her up. Sakura then kisses Hinata and starts working her way down, kissing her neck and lower.  
Sakura gets on her knees and licks her lips.  
"But.. S-Sakura, are you su-re this is the best decision" said Hinata as she moans.

Sakura stands up and says "Shhhhhh... You talk too much."  
She starts making out with Hinata as she sticks her finger up her vag. "uhh... Sakura" moaned Hinata.  
Sakura starts kissing Hinata's neck and tries to make her finger go deeper. When she couldn't go any deeper, she starts sticking my more and more fingers.  
As Hinata was having an orgasm, Sakura kept going until Hinata's eyes starts to flutter, and then Hinata came. As the waterfall of cum was falling down from Hinata's vag, Sakura was on her knees again, trying to get every last drop. Sakura took Hinata to her bed and she made Hinata lay down.  
"I guess I have to be the man of this little situation" said Sakura while she tries to take charge. Sakura lays down with Hinata in a way that they call a 69.

"I will lick you to death like melting ice cream" said Sakura As the sensation of licking started, you could hear moans, cries of joy and a lot, and I mean a lot of slurping.

Hinata has always been shy. She has never taken a chance at anything and this snapped into her mind.

"Sakura, I want to show you how I feel, and what I can do. Get on the bottom" demanded Hinata.  
"Yes ma'am officer ma'am" said Sakura as her face turned red.  
She has never seen Hinata this devoted to something.  
"Now close your eyes" demanded Hinata once again.  
Hinata starts to clip something on Sakura's arms. As Sakura opens her eyes, she realizes that her petite body is handcuffed to the bed.  
" I see that kitty got out of her cage" Sakura said with a wink.  
Hinata starts tonguing Sakura's vag faster and harder than before.  
As moans and cries escapes Sakura's mouth, she still tells Hinata to go deeper and faster. The only problem is that Hinata can't go any faster. So she starts adding in fingers to make Sakura more satisfied. As Hinata struggles to put her fifth finger in Sakura, she can feel her vag expanding. Her hand was all the way inside of Sakura and then the fun for Sakura started. Sakura was a virgin, so her vag was tight until now. As Hinata made her tongue go deeper with her hands, Sakura was going to have an orgasm. With one last thrust from Hinata, Sakura lets out a loud scream. Hinata knew that Sakura was going to orgasm so she quickly removed her hand and covered Sakura's vag with her mouth. Hinata tried to collect every drop but wasn't able to and starts coughing. Hinata then uncuffs Sakura and they both lay naked waiting for the next night.  
(This was my first fanfic so no flames.) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
